This invention relates to a mounting structure for the magnetrons which can easily mount a magnetron to a wave guide by means of stud bolts.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art magnetron having stud bolts for a mounting structure. In the figure, reference numeral 1 designates a magnetron, 2 a stud bolt, 3 a nut, 4 a washer, 5 a waveguide, 6 a high-frequency power output antenna and 7 a mounting plate secured to the magnetron. The high-frequency output from the magnetron is usually guided by the wave guide to the location at which the output is used. In this case, the magnetron is usually mounted to a flange 5a secured to the wave guide 5 by using the stud bolt which is, as shown in FIG. 1, studded in the mounting plate 7 of the magnetron. As shown in FIG. 1 in a somewhat exaggerated manner, however, the stud bolt 2 tends to be studded obliquely in the mounting plate 7 of the magnetron 1 with the result that the necessary positioning of the tip of the stud bolt 2 is impared for engagement with the nut. When the area surrounding the wave guide 5 or the magnetron 1 is open, it is sometimes possible to connect the magnetron 1 to the wave guide 5 while correcting the oblique posture of the stud bolt. In practical applications such as in electronic ovens to which the magnetron is at present extensively applied, however, the utilization device of the magnetron is so designed as to be minimized in size. Therefore, if the stud bolt 2 is obliquely studded as shown in FIG. 1, it is impossible to pass the stud bolt 2 through a bore 5b formed in the flange 5a of the wave guide 5. Even though the stud bolt is studded very carefully without being postured obliquely and is passed smoothly through the bore 5b of the wave guide, there still remain difficulties with correctly engaging and mating the nut 3 with the threaded tip of the stud bolt 2. In many applications, the surroundings where the mangetron is mounted are very tight, and even if the nut can initially be engaged with the tip by fingers, it is difficult from standpoint of routine workability, to turn the stud bolt enough to ascertain that it is correctly engaged with the tip thread. And, even if the nut is, as shown in FIG. 2, in a state of being obliquely received by the end of the stud, it is often erroneously determined that the nut is engaged with the stud end when viewed from above. A hand or auto box spanner is frequently used to tighten the nut, but if the nut is tightened as it is in an oblique state, the thread at the end of the stud is damaged and in the long run it becomes impossible to tighten the nut. Further, in order that the stud bolt is correctly studded by an automatic tool in the course of the mass production, it is necessary not only to correctly fix the mounting plate of the magnetron but also to seize the end of the stud bolt for guiding the stud bolt in the correct direction. However, the thread of stud bolt is fragile and tends to deform when the screw thread of the stud bolt end is seized and bitten by a seizing tool. The stud bolt thus deformed can by no means be mated with the nut.